


[SEED&D][SK]I’ll hate myself tomorrow moring

by AMithen



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ejaculation, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 都是那杯酒的错。
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 2





	[SEED&D][SK]I’ll hate myself tomorrow moring

**Author's Note:**

> 种命后，红衣鸟x白衣鸡  
> 非常非常烂俗的春药梗，有轻微窒息、失禁情节，ooc，注意避雷  
> 从元旦拖到春节到情人节都过了终于生出来的难产玩意

都是那杯酒的错。  
真•飞鸟恨恨地想着，强行保持清醒的神志。

这种酒会应酬真是太令人讨厌了。  
原本身为安保人员之一的真并不需要喝酒，但他的队长——与拉克丝•克莱因一同归国的克莱因派的利剑、ZAFT新贵白衣队长、自由的驾驶员——基拉•大和可就没那么幸运了。  
真心里默默吐槽着那一大长串自从回到PLANT就听到耳朵起茧的头衔，视线一直有意无意地落在那个白色身影上。  
那个人今晚被灌了多少酒呢？真数不过来。在人群和灯光的簇拥之下，基拉的目光有些游离，但他依然浅浅地笑着应付那些攀谈的人，似乎没受到丝毫影响。  
真突然有些烦躁。那个人一直都是这样。恶语相向的人、阿谀奉承的人、口蜜腹剑的人，回到总部的这大半年，无论遇到什么人、什么样的事，基拉总是一副云淡风轻的样子。  
对他也一样。基拉总是温柔地笑着，对他说“没关系”或者“谢谢”。就算渐渐熟悉了他的节奏和习惯，他究竟在想些什么，真也完全搞不懂。要是有人问他基拉是个怎样的人，真大概也只能含糊地回答他总的来说是个不错的上司。  
——还是个有点迷糊的上司。  
基拉假装不经意走近吧台，闭上眼睛轻轻地叹了一口气。这时一个西装革履的中年人将高脚杯推到了基拉面前，淡金色的液体闪烁着光芒。真眉头一跳，内心顿时毫无缘由地警铃大作。趁着他们客套之际，真三步并两步冲向吧台，挡在基拉和那个男人中间，边说着“队长你喝太多了”边接过桌上的酒杯仰头灌进喉咙。酒杯与桌面粗暴地碰撞，发出“哐当”一声，真挑衅般瞪着不怀好意的男子。  
见势不妙，基拉一把将真拉到身后，朝那人道歉之后便斥责着“你太失礼了，真”，然后将他拉离现场。  
目之所及是眩目的吊灯和光鲜亮丽的礼服，香水与甜点酒水混杂的味道涌入鼻腔，没头没尾的几句交谈、尖锐的笑声和聒噪的音乐敲打着他的鼓膜，口中残留的淡淡苦涩味让他口干舌燥，头脑昏沉，脚步似乎都落到了棉花上。世界似乎一下子胡搅蛮缠地压到他身上，又融化成光怪陆离的色块将他隔离在外。棕色的发梢上下摆动将他的混沌的思绪割成片片碎屑，真踉跄着不知方向，只有被紧紧握着的手掌和传递而来的温暖是那么坚定与真实，一定能带他离开这片乱象吧。  
他似乎撞到了什么人，冰凉的酒水溅到了他的脸上。牵着他的人似乎注意到了什么异样，脚步一顿，一道目光落到他身上，温润的询问声流入耳蜗，他含糊地应了一声。于是一条手臂被抬了起来抗到肩上，他的侧脸贴上了光滑的布料，过长的细碎棕发有一下没一下地挠着鼻尖，有点痒。  
真吸了吸鼻子。酒味、点缀着一丝奶油的甜味，底下是洗发水清爽的香气和薄荷和薄薄的汗味。真实际上并不能辨别出来这些味道，混杂成一团在口中化作苦涩滋味，心却骚动得砰砰乱撞。  
那人边温柔地问着安慰着他，湖水一样温柔的目光落到他的脸上凝成了汗水滑进眼角，刺得他眼睛眯了起来。似乎要追上心率的呼吸速度和双腿之间的重量让脚步变得磕磕绊绊。  
不知道拐过几个弯道走廊，繁杂的声音和气味都被隔离在玻璃和墙壁之外。黯淡的灯光下，基拉紫色的双眸也变得影影绰绰。他在想什么呢，真下意识地舔了舔起皮的嘴唇，好想，好想进入他的身体。  
基拉脚步一顿，“咔嗒”一声，没等他推开房门，真身体一歪，将二人撞进了漆黑的房间。  
“好痛！”基拉摔坐在地板上，“真！你还好吗？”  
真趴跪在基拉身上，他的脸庞贴着基拉纤细的脖子，微热的体温和发梢的味道让他眼眶都烫起来。然后他咬住了被他湿热的呼吸激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩的脖颈。  
基拉惊呼一声将他推开，“你在做什么？！”  
从过道洒进屋内的少得可怜的光线仿佛给身下人的嘴唇匀上了一层蜂蜜，真按下抓着他肩膀的手，扑过去含住了诱人的唇瓣。  
基拉重心不稳地向后倒去，垫在后脑上的手吸收了大部分的冲击，但现状——来自真的吻，以及蹭着他大腿的物件——依然让基拉有点懵。  
真似乎感觉不到手上的疼痛，并借势加深了亲吻，舌头急切而莽撞地搜刮着基拉口腔里的津液，再往更深的咽喉处刺去。  
他整个身体的重量都压在了基拉身上，使得位置本便处于不利的基拉更难以挣扎。受过特训的红衣精英下意识地用膝盖抵在身下人的大腿上，无法反抗的的肌肉空耗着稀缺的氧气。干瘪下来的胸腔急需空气的补充，鼻翼却充斥着黑发人甜腻的鼻息，试图喘息和喊叫而大张的嘴巴只是放纵了无情的侵略。  
随着氧气一起流失的力量让挣扎愈渐衰弱，气管马上要被二人的津液浇灌之际，“嘶啦”一声，清凉的空气拍打在炽热的大腿皮肤上。  
基拉瞪大了双眼，爆发出全身的力气身体一扭，将身上的真推到一旁。  
空气涌入重获自由的呼吸道，和着二人的唾液呛得基拉止不住咳嗽，干涩的疼痛刺得大脑清醒了不少。  
“真…咳咳…你…”基拉大口喘气着断断续续地说着，而一旁的真的呼吸同样急促。他有些迷茫地摇了摇头，凌乱的黑发哆嗦着；苍白的双颊爬满了血丝，被从额头上滚落的虚汗濡湿；通红的双瞳像深不见底的泥潭，表面却闪烁着欲求不满的水光；狼狈又狰狞。  
“基拉…先生…”真沙哑着喊道，哀求的语气却像被大雨淋湿般可怜而湿漉漉，双手抬起来又颤抖着放下宛如一个无助的孩子。  
双腿间凸起的一块又是那么显眼。  
那杯酒里究竟加了什么奇怪的药。基拉默默叹了一口气。但现在追责也没意义，解决真现在的问题才是首要任务。  
“至少，”近乎窒息、殊死相搏的感觉依然残留在神经末梢，让基拉太阳穴突突的疼，却也带来了别样的感觉，让他的性器也饱胀起来。“把门关上啊！”  
下一秒，门被粗暴地踢了一脚关上。甜腻又凶猛的气息欺身而上，真的手更放肆地扯开早在挣扎中凌乱的衣襟，二人凸起的地方隔着布料碰撞在一起。  
基拉想说到床上去，但他刚刚的默许显然解开了黑发人最后的心结，直接表现在这人再次咬住了他的唇，似乎害怕被拒绝一般不让他说出任何话。  
酒精、药物与亲吻让两位精英驾驶员的手都变得笨拙起来，褪下二人内外裤的过程都变得艰难而漫长。  
基拉握住二人相贴的性器时，真猛的抽了一口气，再次将基拉推倒到地面上。  
“真……”叹息从嘴角溢出，大片光洁的肌肤和凸起的乳粒暴露在如狼似虎的视线下。真的一只手握着他的手和二人炽热的性器，粗糙的动作难掩野蛮的快感，前端渗出的半透明的液体渐渐将两只手掌染湿。  
一根手指倏忽探进了基拉的后穴，被酒精和快感麻痹的神经迟钝地反馈着胀痛，酥软的肠肉已然接纳下接踵而至的异物。  
饱胀感让基拉难以抑制地颤抖，断断续续地喘息从被啃得红肿的双唇间泻出。真带着粗重的鼻息，牵着连在二人嘴角、摇摇欲坠的银丝，往下咬噬突出的喉结、锁骨和乳头。  
潦草的拓张之后，更为炽热与硬挺的物件抵在了身体的入口。基拉浑身一颤，自卫式的拒绝的话语在吮吸乳首的动作下化成湿软的呻吟，在这时真直直地刺入了他的身体，到达了最深处。  
比起疼痛，更多的是被填满的酸胀感，积压在尾椎与小腹让基拉下意识地像缺水的鱼一般张口喘息，试图缓解下腹的压迫感。  
真也不比基拉更轻松。柔软窒热的肠壁裹覆着他热切的硬物，前所未有的快感和满足感流遍四肢百骸，也让他眼中的欲望又加深了几分。汗水打湿了头发和身下人的胸膛，他含糊地一遍又一遍地喊着基拉的名字，越发僵硬胀痛的阴茎不知餍足地进进出出。  
饱含情欲的呼喊在基拉的胸口留下一道道糜烂的痕迹，渗进胸腔，与他自身骤雨一般的心跳声融为黑色的浪潮，拍打在他的耳蜗的岩壁上。他无意识地抚摸起自己的已被前液润湿的阴茎，就着真抽插的节奏上下套弄起来。  
基拉的大腿被朝两侧尽量掰开去，粗大的下体得以肆意在他体内冲撞，每一下都像是要顶到更深的地方。野蛮的动作缺乏技巧，而快乐本就不遵从理性。前列腺在反复的推挤碾磨之下忠实地制造欢愉的潮声，一波又一波地将基拉推上顶峰，叫嚣着释放。  
基拉抓着仍埋在他胸前作乱的黑色脑袋，四目相对，红眸之中无底的欲望似乎要将他吸扯进去，两人的凌乱的呼吸和毫不停歇的动作让亲吻都难以找准落点。兴奋又战栗的绵绵快意汇聚在下半身从窄小的铃口喷涌而出，喷洒在手心、小腹和衣服上。  
高潮的感觉令肠壁肌肉下意识地收紧，使得真举步维艰。  
余光从亲吻的间隙注意到，垂落发皱的红衣下摆染上星星点点刺眼的白浊。基拉一时羞愧地呜咽一声，愈发收缩的穴道把也已经到达极限的真的精液全数吸了出来。  
热液的浇灌令敏感的肠道一阵痉挛，基拉止不住地扭动挣扎起来，真却没有松开钳制的意思。  
很快基拉就近乎惊恐地发现体内已经射过一次的玩意依然硬挺，丝毫没有软下去的迹象。真显然比基拉更清楚自己的情况，眼眶赤红，豆大的汗珠从额头滚落。  
“等……”基拉刚说出第一个字，真便带着求救般凄切的呜咽，凶狠地贯穿了他。  
残留的精液和充分使用过的孔道让第二轮的交合更加轻松。  
真在断断续续地喊着他的名字，但情欲已然使得他闭目塞听，无法接收任何信息。他只管用双手和身体的重量，压制住试图反抗的人的酸软的躯体。  
肠道无停歇的使用让基拉痛苦地弓起了身，但敏感的凸起被反复戳刺使得性器又有抬头的冲动。  
淫靡的水声混杂入喘息与呜咽的杂流之中，基拉能感觉到对方的精液从穴口溢出去，一道一道流过大腿，更多的则是随着柱体的刺入被送到了更深的地方。  
胀痛的感觉更加强烈地盘亘于下腹，早些时候过度摄入的酒液带给他迷离的快感，现在却更像是负担。  
射精与一些别的冲动在无休止的抽插下越发鲜明地彰显着存在感。基拉摇了摇头往后退去，真飞快地扣住了他的胯部，将他拖了回来。保持着交合的姿势，真给他翻了个身，让基拉跪趴在地上。  
后入式让真进入得更得心应手，支在基拉腰侧的手，咬住棕色碎发遮盖下的后颈的嘴，更让他难以逃脱。  
真自觉地握住了基拉的性器，代替他本人给予前端过多的刺激。在引力的呼唤与酸涩的快感交相呼应下，混合着微弱含糊的“不要”、“不可以”的呜咽，白色的浊液和棕黄的尿液从尿道口鱼贯而出。基拉的身体软贴到地面上，支撑的双腿绷得皮肤直抖着。  
真也弯下腰贴附到基拉随着呼吸起伏的后背上，将偏长的棕发拨到耳郭之后，舔舐着他脸上咸咸的腺液。  
——但下身抽刺的动作始终没有停下。

I’ll hate myself tomorrow moring.  
But tonight is gonna be a very long night.

\---

被进入了多久、自己又射了多少次，基拉无法判断。  
他意识浮沉，昏睡与清醒的边缘模糊不清；是在梦中，还是现实，他只记得身体里炽热的柱体毫无停歇的进出，和灼热的赤瞳底下燃不尽的欲火。


End file.
